what killed us the most
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Pero el jodido universo me sonreía, juro que lo hacía. -naruto. Parejas varias. no slash. ua.
1. i

**naruto © masashi kishimoto.**

**nota. **Esto iba a ser un oneshot, pero como resultó tan largo, lo dividiré en dos o tres partes, quizás.

* * *

Me he pasado los últimos dieciocho años preguntándome qué cojones voy a hacer. O sería mejor ser, no lo sé, autodefinirme es un trabajo de lo más aburrido y difícil que sólo accedo a hacer cuando tengo una botella de vodka en una mano y un paquete de patatas fritas en la otra. Últimamente hablo mucho sobre la vida, creo que se debe a que convivo con una pandilla de vagos de lo más existencialistas. Me gusta este tipo de gente, que hablan de cosas absurdas y complejas y que odian al gobierno y los aumentos de los precios de la comida. Shikamaru detesta a la policía, pero es de lo más lógico considerando que es ese tipo de persona que repudia las reglas por naturaleza y no por ser joven y revolucionario. Shikamaru se mueve como si el viento lo empujara: un total vagabundo. Terminará pidiendo limosna y durmiendo bajo un puente, estoy seguro de ello.

¿Por qué empecé hablando de Shikamaru? Pienso que es porque si quieres entender mí –nuestra- vida, debes conocerlo a él primero. Shikamaru representa al individuo que piensa por sí mismo y va en contra de la masa. Fue uno de los primeros encontronazos que tuve con el sentido de la vida y esas cosas. Lo conocí en la escuela como a muchos otros. Crucé un par de palabras y ya era uno de mis mejores amigos. Apenas sabía su nombre. Genial ¿cierto? Fue como a haberme encontrado un par de billetes en la calle. Es un tipo de lo más fácil, Shikamaru. Además de listillo, algunas veces pienso que es una clase de Einstein renegado. Se lo han dicho muchas veces pero a él le molesta que le digan que desperdicia su inteligencia durmiendo sobre las bancas del parque. Creo que se debe a que detesta las etiquetas y el tener que esforzarse por cumplirlas. Shikamaru encontraría la cura al cáncer, me he dicho muchas veces. Se lo he comentado: Shikamaru siempre termina ignorándome.

Pero me fui por otra. ¿Qué venía diciendo al principio? Ah, sí. Que vengo desperdiciando dieciocho años de mi vida viviendo por vivir. Una vez me dije que sería mecánico, porque los carros me llaman la atención y a las chicas les debe poner el estar sucio y sudado, no sé, da aspecto de chico rudo. Pero lo dejé de lado porque me surgió la impulsiva idea de coger un bus y largarme al mar a bañarme desnudo. Se lo comenté a Sasuke mientras comprábamos una cajetilla de cigarrillos; apenas musitó un _hn._ Sasuke suele decir mucho _hn_. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y es un auténtico gilipollas. No sé qué hago con ese cojonudo. Un día se lo dije borracho, con un brazo alrededor suyo y dando traspiés por la calles en la madrugada. No me respondió nada y yo comencé a tatarear una canción horriblemente. Hacía un frío tenaz y quería subirme al tejado de las casas y hacer mucho ruido, tanto que la ciudad temblaría bajo mis pies. Sasuke probablemente entornaría los ojos y me llamaría un idiota, pero Sasuke no puede opinar mucho porque él también lo es. Es de la peor calaña pero aun así quiero mucho a ese puto.

¿Por qué? Bueno, no lo sé. Quizás porque siempre hemos estado juntos. Lo conozco desde siempre, ya no recuerdo exactamente cómo nos conocimos, pero sí recuerdo que siempre nos hemos llevado fatal. Sasuke es el tipo de persona callada, desdeñosa y cruel, qué detesta a todo y a todos y qué terminará en los extremos la locura. Y yo, bueno, no sabría decirte, pero siempre estoy lleno de energía y parloteo demasiado y soy un filántropo frustrado. El ser cura debería ser lo mío. O vendedor de sartenes antiadherentes, tal vez. Esa gente sonríe mucho. Yo también. Me caen terriblemente las personas arrogantes, la gente como Sasuke. Por eso él y yo nos odiamos. Porque él va en reversa y yo ando a mil por hora, siempre hacía adelante. El que seamos amigos demuestra que Dios sí existe, porque solo algo místico podría lograr que funcionáramos.

Sasuke no cree en Dios. Yo le dije que se lo cargaría el diablo un día de estos y qué era un completo iluso si creía que iba a rezar por él. Sasuke me ignoró olímpicamente y yo aproveché la oportunidad para decirle a Shikamaru que algún día tenía que ir al muro de los lamentos. Quería gritar Jesús, te amo, tan fuerte que el muro se desmenuzaría un poco. Eres un completo estúpido, murmuró Sasuke desde el sofá. Shikamaru suspiró y sonrió un poco; le parecía divertido. Naruto, presta atención a las clases, te meterás en problemas un día de estos, me dijo sin dejar de sonreír lánguidamente. El humo del cigarrillo cubría sus rasgos morenos y yo suspiré pensando que tenía unos amigos de lo más amargados. Claro que sabía todo eso, sólo que para mí todos los dioses y profetas son lo mismo, nunca me molesto en diferenciarlos. Es tan problemático como inventarse nuevos nombres. Shikamaru dice mucho "problemático": es un puto holgazán, busca cualquier excusa para hacer nada.

Todavía no entiendo como alguien como Shikamaru se enamoró de alguna rarísima manera de Ino. Es otro gran misterio de la humanidad. Ni puta idea. Creo que los genios pueden ser, bueno, putos genios, pero son bastantes densos en cuestiones amorosas. No se me da la gana de hablar de Ino. Tal vez lo haga más tarde, después de contarte cómo es que pasé un día en la cárcel. O más bien noche. Sí: toda una puta noche. Y todo porque se me dio por pintar una enorme vagina en una ambulancia. Lo hice en uno de esos extraños arranques filantrópicos y psicodélicos que me entran después de comerme un tazón de ramen. Me agarraron después de unos cuantos retoques. Sasuke estaba en la tienda comprando unos cigarrillos. Shikamaru dormía en una meseta, con los pantalones a medio caer porque se los amarra con un puto cordón. Tacañería nivel maestro. Sasuke no volvía; pensé que había hecho algo horrible. Al parecer alguien le dijo a la policía que un marihuanero estaba pintando algo obsceno en una ambulancia afuera del hospital. Obsceno, puff, la gente como es de imbécil. ¿Luego ellos no salieron de una puta vagina? Malagradecidos, ovejas perdidas de Buda. Shikamaru se despertó de golpe al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de las motocicletas policiacas. Sonrió cuando vio mi obra de arte. En respuesta al universo, sonreí gigante, porque así sonrío yo. Ese es el tipo de persona que soy.

Se me cruzó la atractiva idea de huir. Pero ellos tenían una enorme motocicleta y yo un solo par de piernas y hasta yo sé que ahí no hay igualdad. Shikamaru observaba todo desde la oscuridad, con su cigarrillo consumiéndose lentamente, así como la vida. Sasuke no volvía; tenía algo de miedo por él. Hay tipos de lo más antipáticos que se la suelen montar simplemente porque se manda un aire de emo, corta venas sin remedio. Sasuke no suele evitar la pelea. Diez contra uno, una total injusticia. Me dieron un robótico discurso sobre porque no debo dibujar vaginas en ninguna institución del gobierno. A la mierda el gobierno, grité como un loco. A los patrulleros no les agradó mi actitud jovial y despreocupada: me amenazaron con mandarme más de una noche a la cárcel. Shikamaru seguía fumando sin hacer ni decir nada. Otro cojonudo. Esa es la clase de amigos que tengo: unos completos gilipollas. Cedí nada más porque sabía que en la cárcel no sirven ramen. Me monté entre los dos policías y esa mierda arrancó como si tuviera un cohete en las ruedas. Y después quienes son los infractores del límite de velocidad, eh.

Extendí mis brazos como Jack en Titanic –lloré viendo esa película. Lo juro. Shikamaru se reía de mí. Sasuke fumaba en el alfeizar- y grité como un loco adicto a la vida. Adicto al universo. Adicto a su locura. El policía que iba a atrás mío forzaba con mis brazos y en cualquier momento haríamos caer la motocicleta. Un bonito espectáculo aunque no me apetecía romperme algún hueso. Ninguno de los imbéciles que tenía como amigos me cuidaría; terminaría cayéndome por unos escalones del parque. En menos de un día todo el mundo conocería la forma de mi culo por medio de la existencia del grandioso internet. Pero me estoy yendo por la tangente. En ese camino a la estación alcancé a ver a Sasuke yendo al hospital. TEME, le grité fuertemente, tanto que vi por el rabillo del ojo como lo asusté. Me reí al notar su reacción de pasmado. Había muchas estrellas en el cielo. Eran tan bonitas. Le sonreían al mundo, me sonreían a mí. La realidad se desdibujó rápidamente y cuando menos me di cuenta, me golpeó en el rostro al llegar a la estación.

Me echaron a una pequeña celda que tenían para los ladroncillos. Decían que estaba drogado. Cuanta mentira, si lo único que tenía en el sistema digestivo era ramen y Coca-Cola. Además de la dopamina desbordada que producía mi cerebro porque yo ando enamorado de la vida. Empecé a cantar abrazado a los barrotes, metiendo de manera incomoda la cabeza entre ellas. "_You ask me for a contribution, well, you know, we are doing what we can, but if you want money for people with minds that hate, all i can tell is brother you have to wait"_, tatareaba de manera rasposa y fuerte, rememorando la grandiosa guitarra en mi cabeza. Me callaron de manera muy grosera, eso hay que decirlo. Seguí cantando por lo bajo. La música de The Beatles es la adecuada para este tipo de situaciones, te hace sentir a salvo y te inyecta optimismo. Recuerdo que los conocí por accidente, pues pasaban un especial de la banda por vh1. Estaba fascinado, alucinado y el firmamento me sonreía, lo juro, lo hacía. Shikamaru movía la cabeza imperceptiblemente cada vez que ponía rock 'n' roll music, a todo volumen. Las ventanas vibraban. Los vasos se movían despacio sobre la nevera. Todo mi cuerpo seguía un ritmo violento e imposible de parar. No sabía porque me movía de esa manera. Es la música, joder, tío, es la puta música, sonido del cielo, joder; le decía a Sasuke cada vez que me preguntaba porque hacía esos extraños movimientos.

No dormí en toda la noche. Habían muchos ruidos y olía a orines por todas partes. Tenía hambre. Y frío. Pero el puto universo me seguía sonriendo. Tienes que creerme, tienes que hacerlo. Así creas que lo demás es basura inventada por mí, pero esto tienes que creérmelo. El universo me sonreía de manera celestial. Cuando amaneció tatareaba Oh! Darling. Sasuke se apareció para pagarme la fianza, pero lo mío fue puro vandalismo, así que no cobraron nada. Sin contar que los había aburrido, estaban desesperados por botarme a la calle. Teme, grité sonriendo. Pasé un brazo por su hombro y sentí su mirada asesina pero no hizo nada para evitar mi contacto. Sabe que de todos modos, al final me salgo con la mía. Otro chico listo. Yo olía fatal y tenía los ojos hinchados. Sasuke escuchaba estoicamente. Eso es lo que llamo amistad de la verdadera. Ahí amo a ese puto cojonudo. Juro que lo hago. Envié un par de piropos a unas rubias de lo más bonitas y éstas me respondieron con caras de asqueadas. Perras estiradas. Las mujeres son problemáticas, parafraseando a Shikamaru. Ino es otra perra, pero ella se lleva el premio a la mujer más vil y ácida y mala de todo los tiempos. Me cae fatal. Por algo dirán que las rubias son tontas. Bueno, ella es insoportable. No sé qué le vio Shikamaru. La inteligencia se le esfumó cuando se enamoró de esa chica.

A Shikamaru no le gustaba que tratara de manera grosera a Ino, pero Ino me trataba de igual manera, incluso peor. Ino odiaba los amigos de Shikamaru. A Sasuke le caía peor, pues estuvo flirteando con él. P-e-r-r-a. Shikamaru suspiraba cansado. Las cajetillas de _Malboro_aumentaban. Incluso llegué a rellenar un cojín con ellas. Bueno, creo que te hablaré de Ino. No, ¿sabes qué? No lo haré. Te mantendré con la intriga, hasta que termines odiándola también. O tal vez no lo hagas si lees entre mi fastidio. Tal vez terminarás entendiéndola si eres listo, si miras todo desde diferentes espejos. Si aprecias la imperfección y ves la hermosura de los defectos. A veces no la odio cuando la miro de perfil. A veces me parece terriblemente bella. Creo que ese es el problema. Los genios tienden a enamorarse de la belleza en su estado puro. Pero ¿quién no? Incluso yo me he quedado prendado observando a Ino bailar en la mitad de la casa cuando esta borracha. Tiene el cabello rubio como los rayos del sol y los ojos azules como el mar y el cielo juntos y tiene caderas anchas y cintura pequeña y piernas hermosas. Sonríe mientras baila al mejor ritmo del jazz. Sonríe con los ojos cerrados, como si tuviera un baño de luces bajo los párpados. Los labios rojos como las cerezas, hacen de marco para sus perfectos dientes blancos. Cuando está borracha, no, cuando baila, Ino tiene la sonrisa más bonita de todas. Shikamaru se la fumaba a grandes caladas. La observaba desde la pared, sin pestañear y con la mirada oscurecía. Yo aplaudía fuertemente y no paraba de reír, quería que siguiera bailando. Sasuke observa todo con tranquilidad.

Algunas veces me emocionaba demasiado. Me paraba y saltaba alrededor de ella. Me restregaba superficial pero violentamente contra su cuerpo precioso. Shikamaru seguía observando desde la pared. Sus ojos seguían la dirección de mis manos. Estaba feliz. Yo me separaba y saltaba sobre el sofá y seguía aplaudiendo. Baila, preciosa, no pares nunca de bailar, hazlo toda la vida, le decía sin parar de reír. Ino sonreía. Yo reía. Shikamaru se fumaba al amor. Sasuke observaba todo con curiosidad. Ese era el tipo de personas que éramos la mayor parte del tiempo. Una pandilla de amigos que se odiaban de día y se amaban hasta el infinito de noche. Luego Ino abría los ojos y reía extasiada. El amor la tenía flotando en una nebulosa. Se acercaría a Shikamaru y se recostaría en su pecho sin dejar de sonreír. Yo seguiría riendo hasta el fin del mundo. Shikamaru dejaba que ella se comiera su corazón. ¿Y no es para eso que tenemos un jodido corazón? ¿Para qué otros se adueñen de él y se lo traguen de un bocado, saboreándolo como un gran tesoro? La felicidad en los genios es una rareza, leí en alguna parte. Shikamaru no razonaba con Ino. Dejaba que ella tomara su mundo para lanzarlo por todo el universo. Rebotaba en un montón de estrellas y se mantenía en un constante salto por todo el cosmos. Ese es el poder de una mujer y más de una como Ino.

Ser escritor es algo que nunca me planteé. Pero aquí estoy, escribiendo una vorágine de sonidos orgásmicos, emociones bestiales y movimientos que van desde la suavidad de un piqueteo de pies hasta el desenfreno total del cuerpo dominado por el hambre de vivir. Escribo de la vida, de nuestra vida. No invento historias, me conformo con la nuestra. Porque creo fervientemente que si sólo tenemos una sola oportunidad de pisar esta tierra, pues hay que llevarla hasta el extremo. Hay que crecer dejando huella en el mundo. Y ese mundo son las personas que nos rodean y qué nos escuchan y qué nos quieren sin saber realmente porqué. Hay que vivir a lo grande, hay que reír tan fuerte que ahogaremos el sonido de los carros en la carretera. Hay que sonreír hasta que los músculos nos duelan. Hay que respirar fuertemente hasta sentir que los árboles se pegan a la pared de nuestros pulmones. Hay que movernos como si muchas guitarras nos abrieran el camino con su delicioso sonido de cuerdas. Hay que amar tanto y mucho, hasta sentir que el cuerpo nos queda pequeño para poder contenerlo. Para cuando la muerte nos llegue, sentir que en nuestras manos ya no queda ni un resquicio de vida, pues toda ya la hemos destilado. Quiero creer que en mis dieciocho años de vida, el vivir por vivir ha sido aprovechado hasta el máximo. Y lo ha sido, créeme que sí.

Pero no he encontrado una pasión a la altura de esta sociedad. Tal parece que las únicas cosas que me apasionan son la vida y el ramen. Ninguna de las dos me da plata, antes me empobrecen. Algún día se me acabará el dinero y pasaré hambre. Oh, joder, no, todo menos eso. La comida es algo sagradísimo para mí, no sé qué haría sin ella. Pero al caso, no escribo para contarte esta mierda ¿sí? De seguro millones de adolescentes están teniendo este mismo problema, no es un buen tema de conversación. Quieres que te cuente más de mi sentido del arte. Debería plantearme el ser artista. Qué mierda, ¿a quién engaño? Un crío puede dibujar mejor que yo. Sai es grandioso, quiero decir, un grandioso artista cuando no está dibujando penes. No… tío, no dibujes esa mierda en la casa; le dije un día cuando lo pillé haciendo el bosquejo en la pared de la cocina. No le gustó lo que le dije, para Sai el arte es su religión. Al final pintó a Marilyn Monroe con un moño en la cabeza que yo sospechaba era un pene encubierto. Te digo, ese tío tiene un problema. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que era marica o algo así, pero lo pillé follándose a una chica en el baño. Qué sadismo, te lo juro. Ahora entiendo porque a Sasuke le gustan las tipas con cabello largo. Al final concluí qué solo era raro y ya. Cosas de ser pintor, supongo. Además, hay peores cosas que tener una ligera obsesión con los penes, aunque imagino que menos incomodas.

Te preguntarás quién es Sai. Es otro loco que conocí en el bachillerato. La mitad del tiempo me parecía hilarante y la otra parte me provocaba patearle en las pelotas. Es un maldito retorcido; disfruta de torturar a las personas con sus pesados comentarios contrastados con una falsísima y horrible sonrisa digna de algún muñeco endemoniado. Algo le pasó a ese tipo de crío, estoy seguro de ello, pero eso no evita que deje de fascinarme. Me gusta sentarme en la acera, con las piernas cruzadas y fumándome un porro, observando a Sai embellecer las calles de la ciudad. La mirada se le endurece y algunas veces sonríe un poco, otras veces frunce el ceño y otras parece que está en una carrera por su vida. Yo soy encantado observando la paleta de emociones que surgen en su rostro cada vez que pinta. El trazo de sus manos pálidas construyendo formas. Termina con la ropa salpicada por la pintura. El sol acaricia el mundo suavemente y los colores se ponen más y más brillantes. Nuestras sombras que cubren la ciudad, que se comen los edificios en un firme ascenso. El amanecer siempre es más bonito entre mis dedos. El sol se queda a medio salir en el horizonte observando conmigo a Sai haciendo maravillas con las brochas. Luego se sienta a mi lado, con las piernas extendidas y toma un gran sorbo de vodka. Vendrá la carrera, lo sabemos. Los faroles se apagan y los pájaros alzan vuelo sobre el cielo que toma más consistencia a medida que los carros van saliendo como hormigas por las avenidas. La gente abre los negocios y los buses sueltan una humarada a lo lejos en el centro. El porro se deshace llegando a mi boca así como la noche que desapareció lenta pero constantemente. Y todo está en su lugar. Joder, todo está en su lugar. Allí cobramos sentido, ¿no crees? Allí nuestra insignificante existencia corona el universo.

Algunos dueños hicieron alboroto al ver qué aún reposábamos como si nada, sin tener vergüenza por haber arruinado la hermosa y pulcra pared blanca. En realidad fue Sai, pero yo estaba allí. No sé qué tienen en la cabeza, no sé cuál será ese estúpido sentido de la belleza que tienen, que creen que una pared de ladrillo es más correcta que una obra de arte que tomó horas y esfuerzo espiritual. Pero a Sai no le molesta, es más, a él le encanta el tener que salir huyendo. A Sai no le falta el trabajo, pero prefiere el vandalismo. Corrimos impulsados por la adrenalina y lanzándonos la botella de vodka en medio de la carrera, malabarismo digno de un circo. Días después pasé por la misma calle y vi que aún seguía su obra. He visto a la gente pasar por ahí y quedarse unos momentos a observarla detalladamente. Otros sonríen como si reconocieran que es el trabajo de un joven hambriento de libertad. Otros saben que es Sai. Otros juzgan el trabajo como si fuera una atrocidad, la juventud de hoy en día que es estúpida e impulsiva. Ellos no entienden. Esas personas no se dan la oportunidad de entender. No leen más allá de lo que quieren ver. Esa gente es la que hace que Sasuke odie este mundo, está realidad podrida e insensata.

(Llega un punto en qué realmente todo te vale una mierda. Y tu vida incluida. No sabes por qué seguir esforzándote, si realmente nunca es suficiente. Si las personas siempre se van. Si las cosas siempre cambiarán. Si nada es eterno. Y qué al final morirás tan fácil como respirar. Entonces llegas al horroroso hecho de que nunca estarás satisfecho. Que nunca estarás completamente feliz. Pero mientras tanto me acuesto en la acera. Los brazos atrás de mi cabeza. Seis de la mañana. El mundo cambia de cortina. Y si sabes mirar, nunca es el mismo día. Y se mueve constante como el río. No importa si adentro todo es un caos. O sí es armonía. No importa. Sigue corriendo como un ente aparte. Y siempre es diferente. Respiro a la gente y a los animales y a la maldad y a la bondad y cuando menos me doy cuenta soy otra persona. Y moriré. Pero no seré el mismo hombre de cuando nací.)

Shikamaru huye ante el menor indicio de esfuerzo. Lo sabía pero- Pensé que no iba a hacer tan pronto. Ino es tan bonita. Y Shikamaru realmente no daba indicios de querer contradecirle y mucho menos de pelear con ella. Dejaba que ella hiciera lo que le placiera. Ino le hería pero ella se veía tan bonita con ese vestido. El dolor se hacía hasta divertido cuando venía en ese paquete… Es grave pensar que el dolor es hermoso. Cuando lo pienses te darás cuenta de qué estas colado hasta el fondo-Pero Shikamaru no es tú. No es como nadie. Es un genio ¿sabes? De esos que nacen cada cien años o alguna tontería así. Entre más ceros mucho mejor. En fin, qué lo que te quiero decir es que es más práctico que la mayoría. El amor lo divierte, hasta ahí no más. Llegó al medio día con un número en la muñeca. Ino se peinaba el cabello al frente del espejo del baño, sentada sobre un pequeño taburete y absorta en su propia mirada. Ni ella misma se podía resistir a su horripilante belleza. Shikamaru apagó el cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato y esto me extrañó; parecía que había decidido algo. Cuando fui a la nevera a comer escuché el sonido de un espejo roto, de los vidrios haciendo _tintín _en el suelo. Era el sonido de un corazón roto. De una mujer herida. Ino salió sin decir nada pero dejando un caos atrás suyo. Y eso es decir mucho si piensas que mi –nuestra- casa es un asco total.

Su nombre era Temari. La conoció en la tienda de una gasolinera. Fue de lo más romántico: ambos querían el último paquete de cigarrillos. Temari es una chica fácil. No me malinterpretes, no me refiero a que se acuesta con todo el mundo, sino qué es de esas chicas a las que no necesitas esforzarte porque te comprendes fácilmente con ellas. Trae botas negras y el cabello rubio cenizo. De sonrisa retadora. De palabras ingeniosas y miradas capciosas. Cuando la vi entrando por la misma puerta por donde Ino se había ido, pensé que Shikamaru era bastante predecible. Tiene un patrón definido sobre qué chicas le gustan. Pero Temari era más pesada que Ino. El cabello descuidado y los ojos azules como el cielo del atardecer a lo lejos donde el sol ya casi no llega. La ropa holgada y pantalones ajustados. Me cae bien, sobre todo cuando calla a alguno de los cojonudos que tengo como amigos. Excepto cuando lo hace conmigo, dejándome sin el poder de replicarle a su ingeniosa y rápida frase; le cojo bronca. Pero el resto del tiempo es una chica bastante agradable. No baila. Algunas veces miro la sala y extraño la sonrisa extasiada de Ino, el movimiento de sus brazos acariciando el aire que rodeaba su esbelto cuerpo. A veces pienso que no la odiaba tanto.

Shikamaru nunca habló de su ruptura con Ino pero era bastante obvio el por qué. Con él las razones son bastantes simples. De todos modos no es cómo estuviéramos realmente interesados en ello. Sasuke lo agradecía a su silenciosa manera. Y entonces Temari trajo a este grandioso tipo llamado Gaara. Es su hermano menor y yo lo adopté inmediatamente. Es como una especie de policía de la CIA o algo así. No lo es, pero se manda un aire de eso. Hace todo con paciencia y delicadeza. Habla en voz baja y tiene una mirada pesada. Cuando lo miré supe que era de esos tipos que habían pasado por cosas horribles y que de alguna manera habían aprendido a salir de ese caos. Yo lo he hecho gracias al mundo, ¿recuerdas quiénes son el mundo? Sí, esos. Se mueve por la experiencia. Error-lección. Tiene ganas de vivir. Hambriento de compañía y lealtad. Se mueve despacio y con sigilo. Sonrisa fantasma, aparece cuando menos te la esperas. Siempre cuida tu espalda y te conserva en formol. Ese el tipo de persona que es Gaara. Adoro ese tipo, no sabes cuánto. Además tiene el cabello rojo: me trae recuerdos. El tipo de persona que soy es de esos que quieren rápido e intensamente. Salimos una noche, recorrimos la ciudad y hablamos de todo y nada. Tiene la franqueza de Sasuke pero la facilidad de su hermana.

No sabes cuánto me gusta el descubrir un nuevo amigo. Es agregar otro lápiz a la caja de colores que todos tenemos de niños, pero que en mi caso, empezó siendo solo una caja vacía. Es bonito, observar cómo el mundo se infla como un globo. Te cuento de Gaara porque marcará mi vida más adelante. Y así podrás entender mis futuras acciones impulsivas.

Soy un estúpido que hace cosas estúpidas con una sonrisa gigante. Eso nunca tienes que olvidarlo.

Así que a mediados de Abril hicimos una fiesta. Yo había comprado fuegos artificiales a un nómada en la carretera que tenía una barba grandiosa y cargaba una gran maleta en la espalda. Después de caminar un rato bajo el sol de las cuatro de la tarde, compré un paquete de malvaviscos y un pito en una tiendilla que estaba repleta de cachivaches desde relojes de madera hasta guantes de pelo. No me preguntes de qué sería porque puedo ser bastante grotesco. La chica que me atendió era la chica más delgada que había visto en mi vida y tenía los ojos de un búho: parecía salida de un cuento de Tim Burton. Al salir de allí giré mi cabeza más de dos veces pensando que la tiendilla saldría volando con muchos globos de helio como esa película de Disney. A unos treinta metros esas cuatros paredes divertidas parecían ser como cualquier otra corriente tienda. Mientras tanto los carros pasaban velozmente y al final un Chevrolet Nova aparcó a mi lado. Al entrar allí me pregunté qué rayos hacía una tiendilla como esa en medio de la nada. Allí empezaron mis preguntas absurdas y el comienzo de los errores, del enamoramiento instantáneo pero profundo, exactamente como medio electrocutarte de manera estúpida simplemente porque quisiste agarrar una canica que cayó justamente entre el cable de luz del televisor y una pared.

Me ocurrió cuando tenía ocho años. El viejo televisor fallaba y la soledad volvía cada segundo eterno, no hay otra manera de explicarlo. La canica que saltaba entre mis manos cayó en el lugar menos indicado y yo, olvidando utilizar mi cerebro, me impulsé hacía ella gateando. Debí haber muerto, estoy seguro de ello. Ni puta idea del por qué no lo estoy. Una experiencia traumática, pero que me marcó para el resto de mis días porque sabes –un crío rubio, con las rodillas raspadas. Pantalonetas naranjas, sentando en el extremo de una mesa sucia y corroída por tantas veces que dejó caer jugo sobre ella; mirando con semblante ausente el ruido de la pantalla del televisor. Es como miles de hormigas, tal vez. Las canica que es otro mundo y el crío con zafiros en la cara qué revivió para escalar el universo y luego caer en picada, como todos los grandes héroes, los increíblemente humanos. Pero a diferencia de los otros, él no morirá en una gran batalla, sino que se lanzará a la tierra en una acción estúpida y suicida (¿qué persona con cerebro querría volver aquí?)-. Sentí un extraño _déjà vu_ cuando conocí a Sakura-chan.


	2. ii

**naruto © masashi kishimoto.**

**letras:** 3.289  
**nota.** serán tres partes. y no, no va a ver sasunaru. btw, gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

Pienso que todo lo que te he contado tiene que concluir con ella. Sakura-chan is the sea and the world is the river and i'm the mess between they, ¿entiendes? Llegué a la casa a las seis de la tarde. La bolsa de malvaviscos estaba a la mitad y reposaba sobre los fuegos artificiales que cargaba en los brazos. El pito colgaba de mi cuello y en mi cara surcaba una sonrisa que era más maliciosa que ni gigantemente loca, como la usual. Me las ingenié para entrar por la ventana con todo eso encima. Eran las seis y cinco de la tarde, o eso decía el reloj de Charles Chaplin que colgaba sobre el sofá del salón. El fantasma de Ino bailaba y el cielo me empujaba como la estola de una estrella fugaz. Yo sabía que a esta hora todos iban a estar durmiendo porque son unos putos holgazanes. A lo mejor Sasuke estaba fumando en el patio, pero él sólo podía ver la oscuridad de la venidera noche como cortina, en vez de girar el rostro y observar mi motor de acuarela. ¿Ves mi punto? Vemos lo que queremos ver. En fin, que yo dejé en el suelo la pólvora y a la par que me tragaba los últimos malvaviscos. Me desplacé por el lugar con mucho silencio, aunque la sonrisa contenida me delataba. Acerté cuando dije que Sasuke estaría sentado sobre los escalones que daban al patio. Me deslicé lo más sigilosamente posible y silbé en su oído cuando estuve a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. "¡Joder Naruto!" gritó a la par que se giraba para alcanzar mi pierna y darme una buena paliza, pero yo fui más rápido y escapé; mis risas se escuchaban por toda la ciudad. Sasuke sabía que era yo, él siempre lo sabe.

En mi huida por toda la casa no dejé de silbar, despertando a Shikamaru que descansaba en un sofá, con una revista pornográfica en sus piernas. Apenas me dedicó un levantamiento de sus párpados para luego caer dormido de nuevo. Temari murmuraba algo con Gaara en la cocina y Sai traía paquetes de cervezas con seriedad inescrutable. "¡QUÉ LA FIESTA EMPIECE!" grité abriendo una lata y sorbiendo rápidamente la cerveza que empezaba a escurrirse. Temari me dirigió una sonrisa feroz y tan pronto como Sai se gastó todo su sueldo en cerveza y vodka, la casa de llenó de extraños rápidamente. Salían como cucarachas de las alcantarillas, imposibles de contar. Algunos los conocía, a otros no pero de igual manera les sonreía. Y entonces Sakura-chan se apareció atrás mío, empujándome con sus manitos de conejo para abrirse camino a algún lugar oscuro y tranquilo. Mi sonrisa se detuvo un momento al ver ese pequeñito ser con cabello de algodón de azúcar abajo mío. Ella agachaba la cabeza, así que no pude verle el rostro pero no importaba realmente, pues yo le seguí el rastro como todo buen acosador que se respete. Ella parecía salida de aquellas películas antiguas a blanco y negro, con su vestidito beige y sus tacones rosados. En realidad, no encajaba en todo esa basura de desconocidos y masas sucias y drogadas. Se sentó en una silla playera con sus piernas juntas y sus enormes ojos verdes capturando esa realidad que yo amaba y que Sasuke odiaba y que a Shikamaru le daba igual y a Gaara le producía curiosidad y a Sai algunas veces le gustaba.

De fondo se escuchaba when i come home y yo sentí que Sakura-chan era esa canica por la cual casi me había matado por recuperar. Yo… yo no quería follarme a Sakura-chan, ¿está bien? Yo sólo quería acercarme a ella y sentarme a su lado, abrazarla y adorarla como a todas las cosas bellas. Pero no sería suficiente, porque siempre sentirás que ese placer que te da observarla es demasiado superficial y entonces sólo quieres besarla. Entonces sólo quería inclinarme y besarla. Quería sentirla y saber que esa felicidad no era vacía sino real y palpable. Pero Sakura-chan sólo quería estar en un lugar oscuro y tranquilo, ¿recuerdas? Dudo mucho que yo encaje en esa descripción. De todos modos yo me acerqué e intenté hablarle, recibiendo como respuesta miradas fulminantes y una que otra sonrisa secreta. Sakura-chan es una chica difícil. Y a mí me encantaba el contraste de su personalidad feroz en ese cuerpo de hada atrapada en una época incorrecta. (Te contaré de ella).

Sakura-chan es compañera de estudio de Shikamaru. Ambos están estudiando contaduría o algo así. Me parece gracioso porque Shikamaru tiene pinta de todo menos de ser un hombre disciplinado. Shikamaru va a clases de manera inconstante, Sakura-chan no falla nunca. Shikamaru saca las mejores notas, Sakura-chan también. Pienso que secretamente Sakura-chan le tiene cierta envidia a Shikamaru y por eso es que accedió a venir a la fiesta –y por Sasuke. Más que todo por Sasuke-. Sakura-chan no fumaba y cuando vio a Sasuke acercarse a mí, se envaró violentamente, tanto que me asusté un poco. Sasuke se sentó al lado mío y apestaba a cigarrillo. Empecé a joderlo y Sakura-chan lanzaba miradas de reojo como si fueran satélites. Capturaban la asquerosa belleza de Sasuke y algunas veces mi sonrisa soleada. Creo que estaba recopilando diapositivas nuestras, guardándolas en su cabecita tozuda como si fueran fotografías. En realidad lo eran. Los ojos negros de Sasuke. El desastre de mi cabello: paja rubia. Piel palidísima. Mirada azulina llena de risas. Y luego era un extraño collage en su cerebro, colores opuestos que encajaban a la perfección. Y Sakura-chan no sabía qué hacer con todo eso en su cabeza.

No entiendas mal. Sakura-chan, Sasuke y yo no estábamos formando un trío amoroso. No es tan simple y vano como eso, porque yo no amaba a Sakura-chan ni ella a Sasuke, ni él la quería a ella y Sasuke a veces me odiaba. Estábamos sentados de alguna manera en una sola silla y no había sentimientos allí. Sasuke fumaba y Sakura-chan odiaba los cigarrillos. Yo reía como un demente; Sakura-chan creía que yo era un cretino y Sasuke apagaba sus cigarrillos en mis brazos. Yo la adoraba y ella me rompía el corazón con sus palabras. Desconocidos pasaban tantas veces que nunca alcanzábamos a ver realmente quién era quién. Un chico tenía luces navideñas alrededor de su cuerpo y dos chicas se metían mano sobre la vieja lavadora. Las latas de cerveza subían como una pirámide y luego hacían crack cada vez que las pisaban. Crackcrackcrack, no habían grillos pero sí música _indie_que se escuchaba como a kilómetros, pues estábamos en la cima de Júpiter, sentados en una silla playera blanca, mirando al sol pretendiendo ser una bombillita cuando en realidad es un monstruo. Los meteoros pasaban rozando nuestros pies y la humarada que soltaba Sasuke lentamente iba cubriendo el universo en una estola gris. Éramos una imagen con movimiento –mi sonrisa ensanchándose. Sasuke calando hondo en sus pulmones. Sakura-chan mirando sus pies y luego a nosotros-, a blanco y negro que estaba pegada con cinta en la pared de una chica grunge.

"¿Así qué te gusta Sasuke?" le pregunté luego de sentir como el alcohol me estaba dando el impulso para besarla o romperle el corazón –sobrio nunca lo haría. Soy incapaz de hacer daño con intención, mucho menos a un hada como Sakura-chan-. Ella pestañeó. "¡Eres un imbécil!" y se sonrojó como un tomate. Pienso que lo dijo porque creía que Sasuke estaba escuchando. Él estaba oyendo, que es otra cosa totalmente distinta. "¡No te enojes, Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme no te prestaría atención, de todas maneras!" La vi enviarme al infierno pero sabía que estaba dolida. Un poco. Sakura-chan ya lo sabía. De manera brusca su semblante adquirió un tono odioso. "Eso no me importa. Tú quieres follar conmigo, ¿cierto? Lo sé desde que te sentaste aquí intentado coquetear conmigo de manera pésima. Déjame decirte que hay más posibilidad de que me folle a un mendigo antes que a ti" y luego suspiró molesta, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Admito que me dejó tieso por unos segundos. Sakura-chan es bastante cruel cuando quiere. Y bastante astuta, también. Y me había herido a tan solo unos minutos de haberla conocido, cuando todo lo que le había dado era adoración. ¡Cómo son las mujeres de hipócritas! Y yo como el imbécil que soy solo podía reír. Sakura-chan me miró como si yo estuviera loco –y tal vez lo estaba. Tal vez lo he sido siempre-. "¡Qué mala eres, Sakura-chan! Pero estás equivocadísima, yo no deseo violarte por ahí, yo solo pretendía ser amable contigo." Y luego la besé. Tan solo un movimiento de labios secos y aliento alcohólico sobre sus labios rosados y pequeños. Por suerte no abusé de mi suerte, o si no me hubiera estampado un puño, estoy seguro de ello. "Ah, y eso también" le dije sonriendo a milímetros de su cara. Sasuke miraba de reojo. Sakura-chan se levantó como un resorte y colocó sus manos en su boca, sorprendida y enojada. "¡Eres un imbécil!" y después se alejó de nosotros rápidamente. Yo fui igual de igual veloz al gritarle antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta que daba a la casa: "¡Pero sólo lo soy borracho!".

En ese momento no creí que me había escuchado. Suspiré y me recosté en la silla, colocando mis brazos atrás de mi cuello. No podía dejar de sonreír. Sasuke se recostó a mi lado y lo vi fumarse el quinto cigarrillo en el día. A lo mejor tiene los pulmones podridos. "Hey, Sasuke, ¿no crees que Sakura-chan es una monada?" le pregunté mirando el cielo que se veía ahumado por las luces eléctricas. "Está loca" fue lo único que respondió. Yo reí más duro. Al otro día Sakura-chan tocó a la puerta. Era sábado a las once de la mañana, así que me levanté de mal humor. Traía sólo una pantaloneta puesta y Sakura-chan pareció arrepentirse de haber venido. Yo estaba francamente sorprendido. "Sakura-chan" Ella suspiró, parecía molesta. "No digas nada, ¿quieres?" y entró a la casa, sentándose en el sofá. Ese mismo dónde Shikamaru se pajeaba algunas veces y dónde Sai escondía taches para jodernos a todos el culo porque es un maldito sádico. Las bolsas de papas fritas y cajas de malboro se salían por los lados. Yo me senté a su lado y ambos estuvimos por un momento en silencio, observando la pared blanca al frente nuestro. Los carros pasaban por la calle y unos críos corrían sobre tablas por la acera. "Si intentas besarme de nuevo te patearé en las pelotas, ¿entiendes?" me dijo pasándose un mechón de su cabello rosado por la oreja. Yo tenía resaca y la luz de las once de la mañana siempre ha sido muy brillante; Sakura-chan se veía punzante con su cabello corto y su jean clásico. Sus ojos parecían salidos de alguna mina donde se muere la gente después de haber agarrado con sus manos sucias las esmeraldas. Así me sentía yo, observándola con fascinación segundos antes de morirme. "Claro, Sakura-chan, lo que tú digas". Fue como construir un castillo con sábanas.

Yo hablaba durante minutos y Sakura-chan me golpeaba por ser un idiota. En realidad, Sakura-chan tiene un genio horrible. Luego ella hablaba mucho y yo la escucha atento, todos mis sentidos fijos en su cara bonita. Podíamos haber durado así toda la semana pero yo olía a basura y ella tenía sed. Me fui a bañar y Sakura-chan sacó una botella de agua con gas de la nevera. Ni idea de que eso estuviera allí, supongo que Sai es el único que toma agua con gas. Hablamos mucho y entre nosotros había un mar de comida chatarra y gaseosas. Y entonces recordé los fuegos artificiales que había comprado el día pasado y que reposaban milagrosamente en el mismo sitio donde los había dejado. Los agarré y le comenté la idea de prenderlos. Sakura-chan parpadeó aterrada. "¿Aquí? ¿Quieres matarnos?" Yo sonreí gigantesco. "¡Eso es una buena idea, no lo había pensado!" Ella negó con las manos. "Nonono, Naruto, por favor, utiliza la cabeza" Yo reí ante la idea de prender la pólvora ahí mismo, delante de su nariz respingona. "Está bien, Sakura-chan, lo que tú digas" Yo solía decirle eso, porque pelear con Sakura-chan es inútil. Acordamos entonces prenderlos por la noche en la calle. Entonces Shikamaru se apareció en la cocina y abrió una lata de cerveza, nos miró con ese aire de genio milenario en cuerpo de vagabundo desgarbado y yo sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si me estaba enamorando de verdad de Sakura-chan o si era nada más un gusto físico camuflado.

Yo no pregunté y Shikamaru no dijo nada, por supuesto. Y a mí se me olvidó esa tontería. De pronto me encontré besándola y esta vez duré más que unos cuantos segundos. Fue como volver a estar en jardín y dar besos por toda la cara bajo una mesa, con muchos ojos mirando y sonrisas tontas por todas partes. Mis manos nunca la tocaron y fue ella quién increíblemente me cogió de las mejillas y profundizó el beso. Yo sólo podía pensar que sus manos eran suaves y cálidas. Me pregunté si toda su piel era así. Me imaginé besándola sobre una cama de estrellas. Sin darme cuenta tenía una mano en su cremallera y al otro tenía su puño en mi cara. Solté un gemido y me recosté en el sofá patéticamente, sobándome la cara. "Sakura-chan, qué fuerza tienes" mascullé sin atreverme a mirarla. "Sobrio o no, eres un imbécil" su voz estaba peligrosamente cerca. Creí que me iba a golpear de nuevo pero en vez de eso solo se sentó rectamente y abrió una Coca-Cola. Yo me senté al cabo de unos segundos y me incliné ligeramente sobre su cuerpecito de hada. "Pero Sakura-chan, no me negaras que también me besaste" Se llama masoquismo, de eso no hay duda. Aunque no crean pero me gusta hacerla enojar. No es porque se vea más bonita o alguna bobada de esas, es sólo que así ella es más divertida. Sakura-chan entornó los ojos y se recostó en el sofá bufando. Yo hice lo mismo y mi cabeza tocó la suya. Estuvimos así un buen tiempo, escuchando diferentes ruidos. A Temari obligando a Shikamaru a lavar los platos, a Sai diciendo una barbaridad.

Todo fue bueno por un tiempo. Tenía dinero suficiente como para vivir unos meses a base de ramen y cerveza fría. Vivía con unos tipos extraños y grandiosos que desaparecían días enteros y dormían semanas. Una chica que me mantenía a salvo y que estaba constantemente diciéndome que era un desperdicio de hombre, que terminaría matándome en una de esas psicosis violenta que me surgían espontáneamente. "¿Por qué simplemente no puedes quedarte quieto y r-a-z-o-n-a-r un poco, quieres? Un día de estos te lanzarás por un risco pensando que las sirenas te van a salvar y ¿sabes? Es una molestia tener que soportar a periodistas entrometidos preguntándome si en verdad eras así de loco o simplemente andabas todo el tiempo drogado". Yo sonreía lentamente y luego me largaba a reír fuertemente. Joder, yo amaba a esa chica. Sakura-chan era la mujer de mi universo. Ese mismo que me sonreía en todo momento. Pero entonces todo se fue al carajo como si un gran agujero negro nos hubiera absorbido.

Empezó cuando Ino regresó. Estaba terminándome de comer una improvisada hamburguesa cuando vi que Temari hablaba con Ino en la puerta. La carne y el pan no me terminaron de pasar por la garganta y Temari se giró para mirarme con el ceño fruncido. "¿Y a ti qué?" me preguntó con una mano en la cadera. Yo me golpeé el pecho y mandé saliva. Me acerqué a la puerta con cautela; lo menos que quería era lidiar con una pelea de chicas. Pero nada de eso sucedía. Ino al notarme sonrió un poco pero no supe si era algo bueno o malo. Yo mandé otra vez y me quedé un tiempo observándola sin creerme lo que veía. No la reconocía, era simplemente una imagen borrosa de la Ino que yo odiaba ver pero amaba observar. Traía una sudadera holgada y un buso largo y desteñido que hacía propaganda a una ferretería. Y tenis, Ino traía tenis. Ni qué decir que estaba horrible, o bueno, al menos para ser ella. El cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño donde se salían algunos cabellos. Estaba pálida y cansada. Parecía estar desapareciendo.

Le abrí el camino y Gaara apareció en el momento justo para llevarse a su hermana. No es que Gaara supiera una mierda de la relación entre Ino y Shikamaru, pero el universo confabula para que las cosas sucedan de alguna manera. Shikamaru dormía desnudo en el suelo con una almohada en la entrepierna y los brazos extendidos. Estaba lleno de droga, estoy seguro de ello. Ino suspiró molesta y le jaló el cabello duramente. Shikamaru abrió los ojos con pesadez y al notar a Ino se sentó con esfuerzo y colocó todo su peso en sus manos. Yo me iba a retirar cuando Ino me detuvo fuertemente. Y yo que estaba tan lleno de curiosidad no puse resistencia. Entonces Ino sacó un papel de la sudadera y se la lanzó en la cara a Shikamaru. Él leyó la carta y lo vi suspirar y luego pasarse la mano varias veces por la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que usé protección" murmuró con un tono de voz que no sabría decirte. Rodaba entre la despreocupación y la seriedad. Ino rodó los ojos y se levantó el buso, lo suficiente como para mostrar su abultada barriga. Yo solté una exclamación. Diablos, que no lo había visto por estar pendiente de su pálido aspecto. Quería reír por toda la situación que desde mi punto de vista parecía ser una jodida pantomima.

"Mi papá me echó de la casa y mi madre me manda algo de dinero cada de semana. Es una buena mujer, sí… mira Shikamaru, no te pido matrimonio ni casa ni alimento, porque sé que no lo tienes ni harás el esfuerzo para conseguir un trabajo decente- sólo quería que lo supieras". Yo quería decir algo así que hablé, por supuesto. "Oye, Ino, puedes quedarte aquí, ya sabes que se me dan bien los niños" le dije sonriendo. Ella pareció no escucharme. Su mirada azulina aplastaba el cuerpo desgarbado de Shikamaru. Yo daba todo mi dinero por escuchar los pensamientos de Shikamaru pero realmente no es como si eso cambiara algo, ¿no? Ino estaba rebosante de dolor y orgullo. Ino nunca pediría ayuda a nadie o al menos no delante de personas que la conocieran. "Joder, qué problemático situación me has metido, Ino" masculló pasándose varias veces las manos por el rostro. Ino gruñó y salió dando zancadas grandes que parecían destruir el suelo bajo sus pies. Yo empecé a reír de repente porque esa es mi respuesta a todo, incluso ante las desgracias, porque hasta en ellas hay algo gracioso, ¿no? El dolor de alguna retorcida manera lo es. Aprendí a reír incluso cuando sufro porque siempre es lo mismo. Entonces en nuestras manos hay un puñado de barbitúricos y la botella de Jack Daniel's gira como una peonza en el centro de la casa incendiando la realidad. Y es que morir es lanzarse a mil por hora en un chevy y creer ciegamente que las luces en la carretera son estrellas que han caído a despedirnos y qué sin embargo solo podemos verlas cuando ya han sido dejadas atrás.

(Quiero irme al mar y bañarme desnudo. ¿No te lo he contado ya? Sasuke ha dicho que si vuelvo a comentárselo me lanzará en una bolsa al río.)

.

A veces siento que estoy atrapado en una pianola.


	3. iii

**naruto** **© masashi kishimoto**.

* * *

me divertí bastante escribiendo esto. naruto es el rey de mis amores. ¿Se imaginan si lo hubiera publicado todo de un tirón? Por dios, hubiera sido un atentado contra el ojo humano.

.

Te contaré algo gracioso.

En noviembre habíamos hecho autostop y bueno, el tipo de la mula recibió una llamada de su jefe y se puso de muy mal humor. Nos echó de mala manera. Yo me negué, pues estábamos subiendo una montaña y hacía un frío ni el tenaz afuera, pero entonces el tipo sacó un machete y nos sacó a planazos de la mula. Yo estuve lanzando juramentos como por tres minutos y Shikamaru se cogía el tabique de la nariz. Decidí entonces sumergirme entre el campo y no a lo lejos encontramos una casa. No es cómo si en ese momento estuviera pensando en la masacre de Texas o algo así, pero golpeé suavemente. Es cómo que está en tu subconsciente: casa solitaria es igual a descuartizada gratis. Sasuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba todo con serenidad. De seguro que esperaba un poco de sangre. Puto enfermo, busca cualquier excusa para matar a alguien.

Me abrió un tipo gigante. Su nombre era Jiraiya y tenía el cabello largo y blanco, como un león albino y antiguo. Le conté rápidamente nuestra travesía y le pregunté si había que orinar afuera o si tenía un baño. No tenía ganas de orinar pero es algo que me cruzó la mente rápidamente. El viejo sonrió y algo en la anchura de su expresión me recordó a los cimientos de una juventud. Nos regaló vodka y galletas de chocolate. Jiraiya sufría de mal de Parkinson, así que estaba todo el tiempo retorciéndose. Nos quitamos los zapatos y nos sentamos en el suelo, escuchando a Jiraiya hablar de aquel tiempo que habían recorrido Europa con un tipo retorcido llamado Orochimaru y en el que la mayoría del tiempo intentaba matarlo. Literalmente. No encajaban en nada y pensé que Sasuke y yo éramos un reflejo difuminado de Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Gracias a Jesús porque yo no sé qué haría si Sasuke intentara cortarme las pelotas de repente. Me encontraba extasiado y le pedí que continuara hablando de la segunda guerra mundial y de los prostíbulos que había visitado en toda Europa. Era un gran orador. Es el tipo de persona que me gusta fácilmente.

Duramos con él tres días. A veces le entraban unos arranques de pánico y cogía la escopeta que colgaba en su habitación y amenazaba con matarnos a todos –sospecho que fueron las secuelas de esa viaje-. Sasuke ni se inmutaba, pero sé que era pura fachada. Incluso él tiene miedo de que todo termine. Shikamaru alzaba las manos y con su cara de vago intentaba razonar con Jiraiya. Yo soltaba sonrisas nerviosas y cuando me apuntaba a mí, de mi garganta corrían risas tronadoras que rompían el vacío. Me acercaba a él y pasaba el brazo por su hombro y repetía como una nana: _Ero-sennin es un tipo bueno, ¡de verás!_Jiraiya me miraba con suspicacia y luego se largaba a carcajear conmigo. La mayor parte del tiempo no tenía idea de qué me reía con tanta fuerza, pero supongo que era por la ridiculez de toda la situación. Luego fumábamos marihuana toda la tarde y por la noche yo empezaba a cantar twist and shout, repitiendo el coro miles de veces como si estuviera contando las estrellas en el cielo. Y entonces Sakura-chan me rompió el corazón.

Déjame aclárate algo: lo de Jiraiya ocurrió mucho antes de conocer a Sakura-chan, pero no te lo podía contar de un tirón. Lo Sakura-chan, quiero decir. Necesitaba un preámbulo ligero para que de alguna manera te impregnara el mismo efecto que tuve al saber que Sakura-chan se había acostado con uno de mis amigos. Tenía una toalla en mi cadera y la cabeza me dolía porque había tomado vodka hasta las dos de la mañana y me había tragado un paquete entero de caramelos, así que estaba hecho un desastre. Buscaba mi ropa entre los cuartos cuando fui a parar en el de Sai. Dudaba mucho que alguno de mis calzoncillos estuviera allí, pero ver todas esas fotografías regadas al azar en el suelo, justo debajo de su cama me causó curiosidad: Sai jamás dejaba su trabajo por ahí botado.

Y menos algo tan bello. Me llevó cerca de un minuto caer en cuenta que lo que veía era la peca que tenía Sakura-chan en la cara interior del muslo derecho. Unos tobillos bonitos. La curvatura suave de su espalda. Sus caderas firmes. El largo de sus piernas torneadas. Sus dedos pequeños. No lloré ni armé un escándalo, pero me sentía inusualmente desanimado. Las dejé en el mismo lugar y me coloqué una sudadera gris. Sakura-chan llegó a las tres de la tarde y me traía una torta de manzana. Nos sentamos en el mismo sofá que nos había recibido sobriamente la primera vez y no le sonreí durante mucho tiempo. Sakura-chan no dijo nada pero a los dos minutos de estar en silencio salió por la misma puerta dónde alguna vez me había dicho qué no dijera nada (qué ella me iba a regalar el mundo de los cósmicos pestañeos).

En la noche lancé miradas serias a Sai y creí que me iba a decir algo a cada momento, pero al final se arrepentía y sólo me sonreía. ¿Es posible creer que era la mueca destruida de un payaso desaliñado y triste, que solo quiere atormentar y acabar todo de un jalón? No es cómo si yo creyera que Sai era ese ilustre caballero traicionero, pero su sonrisa parecía ser un ente aparte y con forma corpórea. Era falsa como la piel de las barbies pero hiriente como las espinas. Así que no sabía cómo sentirme con todo eso. Después a las ocho de la noche estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo pizza de champiñones, helado de chocolate y tomando Heineken. Yo me paré en mi silla y solté que todos nos teníamos que largar ya, pero que teníamos que darnos prisa. Shikamaru suspiró y me preguntó que a dónde los quería llevar mi repentino arranque impulsivo. "No lo sé, ¡y qué importa! Larguémonos de aquí y alcancemos el éxtasis completo, el punto donde el tiempo muere por un largo minuto" Ni sé por qué dije eso, sólo lo sentía. Necesitaba comerme a mí mismo.

Sasuke me miraba con su cuchara de helado en la boca. De no ser porque sus ojos me taladraban cual bala en la cabeza, me hubiera reído como un bobo porque parecía un pequeño gato gruñón. Sé que él leía mis intenciones detrás de toda esa cátedra sobre el tiempo-espacio, pero yo no quería darle la oportunidad de destruir mis ilusiones, así que evité el contacto con él y salí corriendo por toda la calle, apurándolos para que cogieran más velocidad. Yo, qué estaba rebosante de energía y rapidez, me frustraba al tener que soportar su lentitud. Shikamaru sospechaba que me había tragado un puñado de píldoras, pero qué erróneo estaba. (Es extraño. Nunca pensé que la palabra "erróneo" estuviera en una frase con Nara Shikamaru. Ya puedes ver el desastre en el que me estaba convirtiendo. No es como si yo antes no estuviera loco, pero entonces ahora era como si una bomba estuviera pegada a mi estómago, haciendo tictac a cada segundo. Me advertía que en cualquier momento me iba a convertir en pedazos grotescos y sanguinolentos.) Anduvimos por días en pequeños pueblos, irrumpiendo en los bares y armando peleas por estupideces. Generalmente yo las causaba y todos se iban a la mierda conmigo. Shikamaru me estaba empezando a odiar y Sasuke estaba a punto de darme una paliza que rodaría entre el coma y la muerte, pero no me importaba. Estaba en ese limbo dónde bien podía matarme la persona que más quería y total, lo único que iba a recibir como respuesta era una sonrisa altanera.

Una mañana recibí un mensaje. No recuerdo que día era porque no llevaba la cuenta. Las únicas veces que recordaba cuál era el día en que estaba viviendo era por algunos programas de televisión. De resto para mí siempre era amanecer y anochecer. "Lo siento, Naruto, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Te quiero". Cerré el celular con parsimonia y pestañeé duramente. Quizás sí iba a llorar. Fue Sakura-chan quién me envió esas palabras. No lo había firmado pero era ella. Casi hasta podía escuchar su voz entre las letras. El movimiento de sus ojos al suelo, sus parpados caídos y la tristeza en la garganta. Eso hacía Sakura-chan cada vez que me pedía disculpas. Y era algo muy raro ¿sabes? pero no podía sacar aquellas veces de mi cabeza, porque era el único momento donde sentía que ella me quería. Por supuesto que Sakura-chan sabía que yo me había enterado, es una listilla, obviamente. Y me conocía a la perfección como para saber que estaba huyendo del dolor, escondiéndolo tras risas altísimas y movimientos violentos. Le di muchas vueltas a sus palabras. "necesitaba hacerlo". No lo entendía. ¿Necesitaba tener sexo con Sai? ¿Necesitaba ser una perra egoísta? ¿Necesitaba herirme y vaciarme como a una concha? Por más que lo pensaba, nunca lograba concluir nada, mucho menos llegar a odiarla. No necesitaba que Shikamaru me lo dijera, pero sí, fue como _te enamoraste_(de alguien que no sabe querer).

Así que estaba experimentando el rencor por primera vez. Durante toda mi vida había aparecido pero entonces desaparecía en un chasquido de dedos. Hasta que llegó Sakura-chan y con su cabello rosado había abierto una grieta en mí que ardía como lava en la noche. Imposible de parar y que pese a que me causaba dolor, la utilizaba como un motor. La mirada se me volvía cínica y la sonrisa se me torcía. Cuando llegamos al bar, Shikamaru me miró preocupado y para cuando musitó un _Hey, Naruto_- yo ya había saltado en mitad de la pista y había empujado a un tipo que bailaba con una señorita muy bonita. No le había mirado el rostro pero sí las piernas morenas bajo esa tela casi trasparente de color rosado. La atrapé violentamente entre mis brazos y empecé a bailar con ella sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. "No se preocupe señorita, la trataré como a una dama." Empecé a deslizarnos por toda la pista con violencia. De fondo se escuchaba a Ray Charles cantar I've got a women y yo había perdido todo atisbo de delicadeza. La manoseé y toqueteé sin pudor. Deslicé mis manos por sus muslos y los apreté con dureza. Y reí como un puto loco. Arrebaté una botella de vodka de un tipo y tragué largo. La miré y su rostro estaba compungido en incomodidad. La apreté más fuerte a mi cuerpo y canté fuertemente. "Pero ¿por qué estás triste? Todo esto te lo buscaste por ser una maldita perra." No sabía a quién le estaba hablando. La chica se enojó por completo y me lanzó una cachetada tan fuerte que me dejó por un momento aturdido. Luego le sonreí ferozmente y la arrojé al suelo.

"¡Eres una maldita puta! ¡Sí, eres una zorra y me dices que necesitabas hacerlo! ¡Joder, si al menos no fueras tan fría ni tan bella! joder, tan bella…" La voz se me había roto. Y fue como si me hubiera tragado el vómito y en mi boca residía un sabor ácido que me mareaba y me palidecían los huesos. Estaba a la deriva en un pueblo desconocido, bajo una luz amarillenta que me acusaba. Una gran ola había chocado contra mí y se había llevado mi adolorido pero preciado motor y quería gritar y tenerlo de vuelta entre mis pulmones, porque a pesar de todo, yo no quería desprenderme de Sakura-chan. Así fuera sólo podrido e insano rencor el que había sembrado en mi carne, pero yo no podía deshacerme de él, porque era desprenderme del borde de su sonrisa blanca, de la geometría de su pequeña nariz, la redondez de sus ojos y la calidez que me enviaba por todo los nervios cada vez que me tocaba. El dolor burbujeaba y se desbordaba por mis poros y de repente todo se había ido al carajo porque entre más quieres más duro te hieren.

Y entonces a Gaara lo apuñalaron seis veces y yo veía un cuadro rojorojorojo y el silencio palpitaba como un coro de corazones pesados. ¿En qué momento dejé que lo hirieran? Probablemente cuando me quedé como una estatua a punto de estallar en medio de una guerra estúpida causada por un desamor que me calaba bien hondo y que me había arrebatado todo lo que era yo. Y la sangre que se escurría por sus costillas me absorbió en un pestañeo. Así que no tuve que pensarlo mucho y lo recogí entre mis brazos, huyendo de aquel lugar antes de que otro más terminara herido por mi culpa. Estábamos afuera de un pueblo y yo pensaba mientras caminaba por la carretera que todo era demasiado injusto y qué mierda, que ya no quiero ser parte de este circo. Ningún auto pasaba. Yo iba a unos metros más adelante que los demás. Sai era el último y entre nosotros Sasuke y Shikamaru caminaban y sus pasos sonaban como un reloj.

Tic  
Tac  
Tic  
Tac.

Fueron tres kilómetros. No dijimos ni una palabra.

.

Gaara murió justo a unos metros del hospital. No quiero contarte absolutamente nada acerca de aquella caminata eterna y pegajosa. Terriblemente fría. No quiero que sepas ningún pensamiento mío. No quiero que lo leas como si fuera algo tuyo. Al regresar a la ciudad y por ende a la casa, ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a contarle a Temari. Quiero decir, ninguno quería realmente hacerlo. Decirlo en voz alta era hacerlo real. En nuestras mentes la muerte de Gaara nada más había sido una alucinación o bueno, a eso yo me aferraba como si fuera un salvavidas. No me había bañado en dos días y estaba pálido. Barba de dos días. Mirada cansada. Ausencia de una sonrisa.

(¿Podemos hacer un espacio aquí?  
Así:

¿Podemos fingir que nada pasó? Sólo por un minuto, ¿está bien?)

La casa se había convertido en una sala de espera, de alguna extraña manera. Temari iba y venía y luego la escuchaba llorar en un pasillo y después dormía por horas. Necesitaba palabras, las necesitaba urgentemente. No puedo vivir en un vacío absoluto pero nadie podía dármelas porque Gaara estaba muerto y él siempre, siempre tenía las palabras correctas. Así que ideé otros planes de huida para ese silencio maldito. Comencé a acostarme hasta con tres chicas en un mismo día y la mayor parte del tiempo en mis venas recorría alcohol que ni sangre. No salía de la casa y olía a lágrimas secas, a punto de explotar como una bomba en una caja de cristal. Así me encontró Hinata-chan. Le sonreí como a las demás –esa sonrisa superficialmente blanca pero vacía como una concha-. Pero ella murmuró _Naruto-kun está herido_. Las demás sólo creían que yo estaba en el borde la locura producida por las drogas. Hinata sabía que no era locura, sino un escape a ese estado momentáneo y fugaz que me ofrecía el alcohol y el sexo. Le conté todo. Hay algo en Hinata-chan que te hace abrir la boca y soltarle cosas que a nadie le dirías. _A nadie_. No sé si se trata de la suave sonrisa con la que te mira o el silencio que rodea su piel blanca como la leche.

Le besé en el hombro y sonreí mientras lloraba. Hinata-chan no dijo nada y me siguió sonriendo hasta el infinito. Creí que me iba a reparar pero tan solo me había aliviado el dolor. Si yo tan solo hubiera conocido a Hinata-chan antes que Sakura-chan, juro que hubiera podido amarla. Duramos días donde yo soltaba cosas que iban desde la muerte de Gaara hasta un cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Hinata-chan me escuchaba siempre con un gesto suave. Hasta que Sasuke decidió llevarme hasta el fondo. Estaba sentado en un sillón afuera de la habitación mientras enrollaba un porro de marihuana. Hinata-chan se vestía dulcemente en la habitación y Sasuke me miraba con desprecio.

— ¿Te quedarás toda la vida haciendo de la patética victima?  
— ¡Sasuke-teme, qué alegría verte! ¡Como siempre, tú tan amable y gentil!

El sarcasmo nunca fue lo mío, pero ahí estaba, mal puesto. Siempre creí que alguien iba a llegar y hacerme entrar en razón, pero una de ellas era egoísta hasta el tuétano y el otro estaba en alguna morgue. Así, qué… sabrás la sorpresa que me llevé al saber que Sasuke estaba tomando el lugar de buen-amigo-te-muestro-el-camino-correcto. Digo, era el menos indicado para hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, mirándome como si yo fuera una cucaracha. Yo le generaba repulsión por ahogarme en mi dolor, pero, ¡qué mierda! ¿Acaso él no se alimentaba del odio y de los sangrientos recuerdos? ¿Acaso él no seguía teniendo pesadillas cada diez de octubre? ¿Acaso Sasuke no vivía de aquel pasado que se escurría por su iris como sombras? Soy humano y por consiguiente, soy miserable y deplorable. ¿Sólo él podía ahogarse del asfixiante y posesivo rencor? No sólo era Sasuke, yo también había sido roto. Yo también había perdido algo especial y que había estado profundamente hincado en mi ser, como si fuera una vena de mi corazón. Yo también había querido obsesivamente y había sido abandonado en medio de mi amor desmesurado. Yo-

Era un volcán de dolor y odio que estaba a punto de sepultar a una ciudad entera al olvido. Y luego sólo habría ceniza y tragedias.  
Luego quedaría la nada.

—Sakura te engañó, Gaara está muerto. Y qué, el mundo no se ha acabado.  
—Hay algo gracioso aquí. Verás, yo pude haber hecho algo... pero no lo hice. —estaba siendo honesto. Mi tono de voz era sereno. Mi rostro estaba serio, por alguna razón.  
—Sakura tuvo sexo con otro tipo, tú no. A Gaara lo mataron, tú no lo hiciste. Este mundo está lleno de basura, no es el gran asunto. Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello o morirás prontamente. —es como si hubiera decidido algo. Sasuke estaba siendo sensato pero.

Yo soy un estúpido que hace cosas estúpidas. –with a smile in the face.- ¿recuerdas?

—Tal vez quiera morir joven. Tal vez quiera morir mientras estoy siendo amado que ni morir cuando ya no hay nadie.  
—Hn. —fue cruel. Se estaba burlando de mí. Me pregunto si pudo ver algo de su reflejo perdido en mis ojeras…quizás por eso seguía hablando— Tú no quieres morir Naruto, tú más que nadie le tienes miedo a la muerte y sabes por qué… porque en la muerte no está lo que más te obsesiona: la vida.

Lo miré como si fuera un bicho a punto de comerme. Aterrorizado pero hipnotizado. Fue LA conversación del siglo, en mayúscula porque es importantísimo. Quise reírme así que reí y luego se fue apagando hasta ser solo una pésima sonrisa. Muy ingenioso, sin duda. Sasuke era alguna clase de pastor frustrado. No, qué va. Ni eso me lo creo yo. Quizás estuvo iluminado por buda o algo así. Pero fue muy ocurrente y maldito Sasuke, siempre tiene la maldita razón. Siempre. ¿Ya he mencionado que me pone de nervios este tipo de gente? Bueno, debí haberme dado puños con él y haber tenido flashbacks de los inicios de nuestra amistad, cuando teníamos nueve años e intercambiamos caramelos. Eso pudo haber sido la cereza de la escena pero no, decidí que había tenido suficiente drama.

— ¡oh, siéntate teme, siéntate! Me pone de nervios verte parado... ya sabes, es una molestia. En fin, qué ahora que llegas con tu buena vibra, he realizado que soy un excelente amigo. ¡No ruedes los ojos, caray, tómame en serio, coño! He pensado que es hora de que dejes de ser virgen. Ya sabes, tu muñeca lo agradecerá, es una suerte que no te la hayas fracturado, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sasuke me quería matar. No estaba rojo pero tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y sus ojos se habían oscurecido. En su cabeza me abría como a una cucaracha. Continué con mi pequeña venganza. Fue de lo más encantador, burlarme del punto que más ignora: su virginidad. Cualquiera pensaría que Sasuke con su cara absurdamente perfecta y hermosa, junto con su personalidad de psicópata deprimido y antipático y odioso y—en fin, que con todo eso, uno esperaría a que fuera un adonis o un violador en serie, que folla y folla y deja llorando a las chicas en los hoteles o callejones de la ciudad.  
Pueees no. Siento decepcionarlos, pero es todo lo contrario; Sasuke es virgen. Tiene sentido ¿no? Sasuke rehúye a las chicas como a la plaga y no soporta a una mujer más de un minuto sin desesperarse. No es gay, en general, a Sasuke la gente le parece un montón de mosquitos fastidiosos. Así que es obvio de que nunca haya tenido algún contacto sexual más allá de su mano derecha. Y el porno ocasional y barato que ve cuando está súper drogado. Es gracioso porque la gente siempre piensa que yo soy el virgen frustrado. La mayoría de las veces no me molesta, ya que a algunas chicas les parece una monada porque _soy tiernísimo como un teletubi._

Oí la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse. Yo sonreía de verdad por primera vez en muchos días. Sasuke tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y había pestañado dos veces.

—Ésta es Hinata-chan. Tiernísima, una monada de chica ¿cierto? Y tiene los mejores pechos de esta ciudad. Es una especie de Marilyn Monroe morena. Como sea. —me detuve y disfruté de su cara de joderquéricospechostienes. A lo Sasuke, claro. Así que era una expresión graciosa y confusa, porque todo eso le molestaba—. Él es Sasuke, Hinata-chan. El imbécil del que tanto te hablé-por cierto, que no se te suba el ego: hablé mal de ti porque eres un maldito cojonudo.

Hinata-chan sonreía suavemente, con su cabello negro acariciándole los rasgos de ángel pulido en mármol. Sasuke la miraba fijamente, con los labios apretados, sorprendido por todo esa variada paleta de sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, porque Hinata-chan es una chica irreal y perfecta y es rarísima, cómo no.

—Segurísimo de que se van a llevar de maravilla porque Sasuke-teme detesta tener que hablar y Hinata-chan nunca dice nada. Ve, Hinata-chan, siéntate al lado de Sasuke y métele la mano y verás que divertido es porque le molesta el contacto físico con las personas. ¡Ya lo he intentado, de verás! Fue mi momento gay. El ÚNICO, ¿está bien? No quiero que pienses mal, Hinata-chan. Me gustan las chicas y sus curvas, y quiero que mi mejor amigo también disfrute de la suavidad del trasero de las damas y la delicia de sus pezones bonitos. ¿Me harás ese favor, Hinata-chan? Dale, no tienes que responder. ¡Vayan y follen como conejos, queridos hermanos!

Sasuke estaba a punto de apuñalarme con un lápiz y Hinata-chan sonreía dulcemente, sin dejar de observar a Sasuke. De seguro que le parecía horriblemente bonito. Hinata-chan es la única que ve realmente a Sasuke como es y no como quiere o imagina que sea. Los vi hablar por miradas. Hablaron por horas y cuando anocheció, no prendí ninguna luz y Sasuke fumaba. El punto amarillo del cigarrillo desaparecía por largos ratos. Supongo que es cuando Hinata-chan le metía la lengua.

Me senté en el baño y miré a la nada. Las cosas no habían salido como yo las esperaba. La vida es muy puta, es lo único que me cruzaba la mente. Siento que cambié, ¿sabes? No puedes esperar a que después de que te jodes hasta el fondo sigas siendo el mismo de siempre. A menos que seas el héroe de algún comic, o algo así. Extrañaba a Sakura-chan, no te lo puedo negar, pero no quería ver su cara, no podía soportarlo. Pensaba que la muerte de Gaara me había marcado para siempre y qué nunca iba a sentirme de nuevo lleno, no importara cuanta gente conociera ni cuánto tiempo pasara, nunca iba a ser lo de antes. En medio de estos pensamientos me encontró Ino. Abrió la puerta del baño y al ver que yo ni me inmuté ante esto, se sentó a mi lado y miró al frente, justo como yo lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Duele, no?  
— ¿Qué cosa? —musité sin dejar de mirar al desastre que era mi realidad.  
—Vivir.

Y aun así, el jodido universo me sonreía, juro que lo hacía.


End file.
